1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particular to an electrical connector assembly with enhanced blind mating features.
2. Description of the Related Art
TaiWan Pat. No. 531073 issued on May 1, 2003 discloses an electrical connector assembly comprises a first connector and a second connector. The first connector includes an insulative housing having a mating tongue with a plurality of contacts disposed thereon. A pair of guiding posts are formed at opposite ends of the mating tongue. The second connector includes an insulative base defining a mating cavity therein. A plurality of contacts are retained in the insulative base with contacting portions disposed in the mating cavity. The insulative base also defines a pair of guiding apertures at opposite end walls for receiving guiding posts of the first connector. However, as the guiding posts need to be in alignment with guiding apertures during the mating process, it is not very easy for the first connector mating with the second connector. Hence, an electrical connector assembly which can solve the problem is needed.